


The Tuesday Night Realization

by loveneverfails



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another Tuesday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tuesday Night Realization

> The here and now is all we have, and if we play it right it's all we'll need.  
> -Ann Richards

It was just like any other Tuesday night. The gang would eat at The Cheesecake Factory, with Penny as their waitress. Sheldon would order his barbecue bacon cheeseburger (barbecue sauce, bacon, and cheese on the side). They'd hang around until her shift ended and she'd drive home with them, squished in the backseat between Raj and Howard - who would try his best new line on her (it wouldn't work, although it would make Penny giggle later when she thought back to it). They'd set up in the living room for Boggle and even though no one would issue her a formal invite to join them, she knew by now it was unspoken, even if she was the worst at Klingon. Instead, she'd point out all the normal words she could be making instead, which would cause Sheldon to shush her and tell her if she kept interrupting he'd be forced to give her a strike (he never did). Raj would whisper witty comments to Howard, who'd relay them to the group and Penny would find herself wishing it was Raj's warm voice delivering the joke himself. And as Penny sat in her spot - because she did have a spot now - she would look around at her family (her family, the thought made her smile) and know that this was peace. At work she was just another 'Hey, you' and to her family - the one she was born into and not this mixed up, wonderful family she'd been taken into - she was just another foolish kid running after a dream. But here, with her real family, she was just Penny. The worst at Klingon Boggle. It was just another Tuesday night, but Penny couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
